Trapped?
by shouta-warrior
Summary: OCs—; Sebuah kelompok Persona-User, tiba-tiba saja tersesat dan terjebak dalam sebuah 'Dunia' yang tidak dikenal. Mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi? Dan bagaimana jadinya jika mereka harus bekerja sama dengan para tokoh dari zaman Ancient China era dan Sengoku era? DISCONTINUED! Don't ask why.
1. Chapter 1: Trapped at Shi Ting

**A/N: Yak saudara-saudara, Neko-Chamaa yang kini telah berganti nama menjadi Shouta-Warrior, telah kembali dari pertapaannya! (Baca: hiatus) **

**Well, ane males ngelanjutin fic persona ane -w- so, uhm, malah kabur dan nulis fanfic ini ._. Sebelumnya nama-nama OC yang ada di sini gak murni buatan ane semua, itu nama-nama temen ane di grup Persona Lover XD ukhukhuhu, thanks a lot to PL members who supporting me, especially Ai (Devanda), Aoi (Aditya), and Haru (Vydi) :3 **

**Okeh. Gue kasih nama chara-chara berserta arcananya ya~**

**Aoi Shinozaki [ Fool ]**

**Aihiro Fukizawa [ Star ]**

**Chizuru Sashihara [ Chariot ]**

**Haruka Kazehaya [ Magician ]**

**Hikaru Sakagami [ Priestess ]**

**Mutsumi Kanzato [ Death ]**

**Btw, alur cerita-nya mungkin rada keluar dari alur cerita sebenarnya .-. plus ini juga semacam x-overnya WO x Persona, tapi main chara personanya gak official heheh ._.v**

**Nah, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Warriors Orochi belongs to KOEI! Ora punyaku! -_- Kalo punyaku.. Pasti WO3 itu ada versi PS2-nya hehehehe..~ TRUS TAIGONG WANG GUE AMBIL ALIH JADI SUAMI GUE! BUKAN BUAT KAGUYA ITU! -nyengir kuda- -dijejelin krupuk-**

**WARNING: OOCness bin GARINGness inside. Agak gak nyambung sama cerita aslinya, but enjoy!**

C H A P T E R 1: TRAPPED IN SHI TING.

**Unknown Time, Somewhere.**

_Di suatu tempat yang tak dikenal.. _

3 orang—yang kelihatannya, bukan manusia biasa, alias mystic, berkumpul. 2 orang lelaki, dan seorang perempuan.

Ketiga mystic warriors itu terdiam, lalu menatap satu sama lain. Suasanya tampak hening—tentu saja. Nampaknya tidak ada orang lain selain mereka bertiga.

Akhirnya, lelaki yang tampaknya tertua diantara ketiga mystics tersebut, membuka pembicaraan. "Well, halo, rekan-rekanku yang kubanggakan."

Kedua rekannya mengangguk, lalu lelaki yang tampaknya menjadi yang termuda diantara trio itu, yang berambut putih dengan mata berwarna ungu, menyahut. "Halo, Fu Xi. Lama tak berjumpa."

"Beberapa saat setelah ita dikalahkan sang serpent king—maksudku, si Orochi.. akhirnya ada yang mengalahkannya. Para manusia itu," Kata Fu Xi. "Tapi.."

"..Nampaknya, monster itu akan bangun kembali dari tidur panjangnya," akhirnya perempuan yang berambut putih dan memiliki mata berwarna hijau membuka suaranya. "Aku bisa merasakannya."

"Ya, ya, Seperti itulah maksudku, Nu Wa." Sahut Fu Xi, lalu ia berdehem.

Si lelaki yang berambut putih hanya tertawa kecil. "Jangan khawatir. Aku punya banyak rencana brilian untuk menghentikan sang Serpent King. Dan juga, menangkap si yappy fox itu."

Nu Wa mengernyitkan alisnya. "Seperti biasanya, kau berbicara seolah masalah itu gampang, Taigong Wang. Ah, maksudku, dasar bocah."

"Tapi aku setuju juga dengan perkataan bocah ini." Fu Xi mengangguk. "Kita harus mengalahkannya, dengan bantuan para manusia itu. Ini tanggung jawab kita, sebagai para mystic."

"Sepertinya bukan hanya manusia dan kita saja yang akan terlibat. Da Ji.. si Rubah itu, sepertinya menyusun sebuah rencana yang hebat. Maksudku, sepertinya.. Ia bekerja sama dengan mystic lainnya.." sahut Nu Wa dengan suara pelan.

Taigong Wang kembali tertawa kecil, nampaknya ia tidak terlalu khawatir. "Sepertinya yappy fox itu benar-benar telah belajar dari masa lalunya. Well, kita harus menghentikan Da Ji. Kita tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh rubah sialan itu."

"Bukan hanya itu, bocah." Kata Nu Wa lagi. "Sepertinya.. Ada hal tidak terduga yang akan terjadi di dunia gabungan ini."

"Maksudmu, Nu Wa?" Taigong Wang mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Mungkin.. Bukan hanya orang-orang dari masa Dinasti China dan Samurai saja yang akan 'berpartisipasi' dalam dunia ini.. Tapi, manusia masa depan, mungkin juga akan ikut." Nu Wa mendesah pelan. "Apa yang telah dipikirkan Da Ji..?"

"Begitukah?" tanya Fu Xi, terkejut. Ekspresi shock terlihat di mukanya. "Nampaknya kau mengetahui banyak, Nu Wa."

"Ya." Jawab Nu Wa sambil tersenyum ala perfeksionis. "Aku sudah menyelidiki semuanya. Da Ji.. sepertinya ia hendak men-summon para manusia masa depan, yang memiliki kekuatan misterius, yang berasal dari evolusi hati. Per-so-na, jika aku tidak salah menyebutnya."

"Ini gawat, pasti kekuatan itu akan di gunakan untuk membangkitkan Orochi.." kata Taigong Wang datar.

Fu Xi manggut-manggut, mengelus janggut-nya. "Apapun itu, misi kita cuma satu: menghentikan kebangkitan Orochi, si Serpent King itu!" seru Fu Xi mengangkat pedang miliknya ke atas.

"Tak perlu kau beri tau, aku sudah tau, heheh." Taigong Wang memegang fishing rod yang menjadi senjatanya. "Tunjukkan pada para iblis itu bahwa kita, para mystic, tidak mengenal kata 'defeat'."

Nu Wa mengangguk. "Semoga kita bisa melakukannya!"

Dan ketiga mystic warriors itu mengangguk satu sama lain, dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Dan tiba-tiba saja, seberkas cahaya menyelimuti tubuh mereka dan mereka menghilang...

**-xxxx-**

**August, 5th 2013, 08.00 PM, Dormitory, Minamoto Island.**

Musim Panas.

Yosh! Matahari yang cerah menyinari Minamoto Island—salah satu pulau di Jepang, dengat hangat, serta angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyejukkan, dan cuaca yang bersahabat membuat pagi hari terasa nyaman. Bahkan hingga hari ke-5 di musim panas, cuacanya tak sepanas biasanya. Terlihat banyak orang berlalu-lalang di Minamoto Island, begitu ceria dan tak tampak kepanasa. Well, pokoknya hari ini bisa dikatakan hari yang perfect—

"**AIIIIIIIIIHIROOOOO FUKIZAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

—jika saja tidak ada teriakan kencang, merdu alias merusak dunia bin melengking dari seorang cewek, yang berasal dari sebuah dorm di Minamoto Island.

"WOI! INI YANG NAMANYE AIHIRO FUKIZAWA KE MANE SIH?" Kembali terdengar teriakan melengking dari dorm tersebut, tepatnya di Lounge. Seorang cewek berambut cokelat kehitaman sebahu yang memiliki warna mata cokelat muda, mengenakan pakaian _unisex, _jacke tipe _hoodie_ berwarna hijau muda yang tidak ditutup _zipper_-nya dengan t-shirt warna yang sama dan celana panjang berwarna abu-abu tua, menggerutu sambil memukul meja hingga terbelah dua **(SFX: CRACK!)**

"Haru?" Seorang cowok berambut biru serta warna yang mata senada menuruni tangga, dan melihat cewek itu sambil sweatdropped-ria. Ia mengenakan T-Shirt berwarna putih abu-abu dengan celana jeans panjang. "..Kenapa teriak-teriak?"

Cewek yang ternyata bernama Haru itu menoleh ke arah cowok berambut biru itu. "Oooh, Aoi-senpai.. Ohayou.. INI NIH, MANA YANG NAMANYA AIHIRO ALIAS AI?" Haru kembali memukul meja, lalu menggerutu kesal.

Aoi sweatdropped lagi, lalu melihat ke sekeliling Lounge. "Itu, si Ai kan?" kata Aoi sambil menunjukkan tangannya ke arah seorang cowok berambut ginger red yang lagi tertidur dengan damainya di sofa, yang mengenakan pakaian .

"OH-HO! Ternyata dia di sana!" Haru nyengir kuda, lalu berjalan menuju si cowok ginger red itu, dan membangunkannya. "AIHIRO FUKIZAWA! BANGUN!"

Ai membuka matanya perlahan, dan menguap. "Nyeh.. Ohayou Haru—"

"GAUSAH SOK POLOS LO!" Haru menggoyang-goyangkan badan Ai, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan 'lo-bakal-gue-hajar-dan-bersiaplah-gue-lempar-ke-neraka-jahanam'. "..lo makan cake cokelat gue, kan? IYA GAK?"

Ai langsung panik tingkat dewa plus gemetaran, "Hi-hiyaaa! Iya gue yang makan bang, ampun!"

"ABANG EMBAH LU! GUE CEWEK YAH! NGAPAIN LO MAKAN HA?"

"HI-HIYAAAAA! TAPI ELU PAKE PAKAIAN KAYAK GITU, KELIATAN KAYAK COWOK! LAGIAN MENEKETEK KALO ITU PUNYA LO!"

"EGEPE! I SHALL TAKE YOUR LIFE NOW, AI!"

"NOOOOO!"

Ai udah hopeless bin nyerah, lalu hampir aja dipanggil yang maha kuasa **-plak-**, kalau saja cewek berambut brunette panjang sampai se-punggung dengan mata berwarna hijau muda, memakai baju _no sleeves_ warna cokelat muda dan celana jeans se-lutut muncul di depannya.

"Hi-Hika-san!" kata Ai kaget, lalu pipinya memerah semerah tomat, hahah.

"Eh, ano, Haru-chan.." kata cewek brunette yang ternyata bernama Hikaru alias Hika. "Yang nyuruh Ai makan cake cokelatmu itu aku, soalnya udah mau kadaluarsa sih, jadi salahin aja aku. Lagian, kita kan bisa beli cake cokelat kapan-kapan.."

"Iya! Yang dibilang Hika-chan itu bener! Suer!" Ai menunjukkan tanda 'peace' sambil nyengir lebar.

Ah.. Tapi!" Haru mencoba untuk ngelawan. "Ah! Yasudahlah~ Gomen Ai, tadi gue kelepasan heheheh~" kata Haru dengan nada (tak) ikhlas, lalu berjalan menjauhi Ai dan Hikaru menuju dapur, mencari makanan untuk disantap.

Ai langsung bernapas lega, lalu berterima kasih kepada Hika. "Ne, Arigatou Hika-san! Kalau kamu gak datang, mungkin aku bakal di sate ama Haru.."

"Ahahaha, douita.." Hikaru cuma tersenyum angelic sambil menunjukkan tanda peace ke Ai, yang bikin Ai langsung nge-blush ria lagi.

Mendadak atmosfirnya berubah, jadi suasana percintaan. **(BGM: Kuch Kuch Hota Hai -plaked-)** Kedua orang itu speechless, lalu saling melihat ke arah satu sama lain. _Slowmotion mode on_. Aoi yang lagi duduk di sofa dengan tenangnya cuma ngeliat kedua orang itu dengan ekspresi innocent dan memutuskan untuk melihat berita pagi di TV, sedangkan Haru hanya melirik sekilas sambil mendesiskan lantunan ayat-ayat syahdu (baca: kata-kata kasar)

"EHEM!" Tiba-tiba seorang cewek berambut hitam dengan mata berwarna merah gelap muncul di belakang Hikaru dan Ai, sambil nyengir ala monyet. Cewek itu mengenakan tanktop bermotif strip yang ditutupi dengan jaket berwarna merah, serta celana sependek lutut . "Aduh, panas banget ruangan ini, entah kenapa~ Iya kan Master Aoi, Haru?" Aoi ngangguk-ngangguk aja, sedangkan Haru masih khusyuk dengan ayat-ayat syahdunya.

"C-Chizu!" ujar Ai dan Hikaru bersamaan. Sedangkan yang dipanggil namanya cuma bersiul-siul, sambil tersenyum lebar. "CIYEHHHHH HIKAICHU MOMEN NIH HAHAHAHA~" Chizuru tertawa kecil, lalu berlari-lari kecil menebar kembang tujuh rupa (?)

"CHIZUUUU! Udah deh ah!" Ai mulai nge-blush ria lagi, lalu ia berjalan menjauh dari Hikaru dan duduk di sebelah Aoi. Sedangkan Hikaru pergi ke dapur, mungkin mau bicara ama Haru. Chizuru sendiri ikut-ikutan duduk di sofa, bosan.

Gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu melihat sekilas ke sekeliling dorm, lalu menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Nyeh, hari ini sepi ya, minna?"

"Iya.." jawab Aoi lesu. Ia menguap lebar sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Sebagian dari teman-teman kita memiliki jadwal masing-masing di musim panas kali ini, sih. Miyuki-senpai sama Sora-senpai pergi ke Inggris, katanya sih mereka ikut progam pertukaran pelajar selama musim panas."

"Terus Mizumi-san ikut pelatihan tim basket sekolah kita di Osaka, kan dia ketuanya," sambung Ai. "Natsu masuk rumah sakit gara-gara kena tipes.. Shiori-chan pergi ke kampung halamannya.."

"Jun-san ikut pelatihan taekwondo di Tokyo, katanya sih pelatihannya keras banget." Kata Chizuru sweatdropped, karena keinget foto Jun yang lagi latihan dari Haru. "Jadi yang nganggur cuma kita yah.. Aku, Amaya, Master, Ai, Hikaru, Haru, sama Mutsumi aja, whew."

Ai menggerutu pelan, merasa bosan. "Ugh, master, kenapa kita gak ke pantai aja? Atau ke mana kek."

"Sayangnya, pantai di musim panas tahun ini ramai sekali, dan lagi.. Shinkasen*-nya juga rusak, jadi kita ga bisa ke luar, deh." Aoi mengangkat bahunya. "Yah, paling tidak kita bisa berjalan-jalan di Minamoto Island, kok!"

"Oooh! Kenapa kita gak melatih persona kita di _Garden of Eden**?"_ celetuk Chizuru tiba-tiba.

"Iya! Aku setuju juga, master!" Ai mengangguk setuju, dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Aoi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau gak ada Miyuki-senpai atau Sora-senpai, sebaiknya tidak usah, aku takut kalo berbahaya."

Baik Chizuru dan Ai tidak menjawab, hanya terdiam saja. "Ohiya, mana Mutsumi sama Amaya-san?" tanya Ai. "Mereka dari tadi gak keliatan."

"Hmm, mungkin masih tidur? Kalo Amaya, I dunno deh." ujar Chizuru, mengayunkan kedua lengannya yang sedikit pegal. "..Btw, ini udah jam 8 kan? Mana sarapannya?"

"Soal sarapan, aku sudah bikin kok! Ini~" Hikaru tiba-tiba aja muncul sambil membawa beberapa piring omelet nasi, bersama Haru yang memasang tampang ketakutan.

Aoi, Ai, dan Chizu nge-gulps ria. Bagaikan di sambar petir pas tengah malam (lho?), mereka langsung memasang tampang panik bin ketakutan. Kenapa? Liat aja makanan yang ada di piring yang di bawa Hikaru. Keliatannya biasa aja, tapi kandungannya subhanallah mengerikan. Mencium baunya saja sudah bergidik ketakutan, kalau di makan gimana?

"Aku bikin sarapan untuk kalian semua! Ini omelet lho! Kesukaan kalian semua, kan?" Hikaru kembali tersenyum angelic.

'_Ini? Omelet? Demi dedemit tapal kuda!' _umpat Chizuru dalam hati.

'_Sepertinya ini berbahaya.. Gawat.' _Aoi langsung menutup hidungnya karena gak kuat dengan bau omeletnya yang WAW (?)

'_Baunya mengerikan.. asdfghjkl!' _Ai sweatdropped abis-abisan.

'_Mystery Food X ala Hika.. kayaknya bakal menyeret salah satu dari kami ke rahmatullah deh, jangan sampe gue!' _Haru istighfar dalam hati.

"Ne, aku ingin Ai-kun yang makan omelet buatanku pertama kali.." Hikaru mengatakannya dengan pipi memerah malu. Ai langsung shock level 99, sedangkan yang lainnya (minus Hikaru) mulai menatap Ai dengan parno.

"Eh? A-Aku?" tanya Ai gagap, dalam hati ia berharap bukan dirinya yang disuruh makan makanan jahanam ini.

Hikaru mengangguk dengan semangat. "Iya!" dan ia menyerahkan sepiring omelet nasi itu kepada Ai.

Haru menepuk pundak Ai sembari berbisik kepadanya, _'Selamat jalan, kawan. Kami akan selalu mengingatmu.' _

Aoi menatap Ai dengan tatapan yang-sabar-yah-orang-sabar-pantatnya-lebar (lho?), lalu ia juga ikut menepuk pundak Ai dan mengangguk. Sedangkan Chizuru.. matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca seperti kaca yang baru pecah (alah), dan ikut berbisik, _'Nanti kubikinkan surat wasiatmu, yah.'_

"Kalian.. Overreact banget sih.." desis Ai pelan, merasa kesal, trus ia jawsdropped. Hikaru melirik ke arah teman-temannya dengan tatapan polos yang gak tau apa-apa.

Ai menelan ludah. Ia menatap makanan yang ada di hadapannya. Amankah? Bisakah dia selamat? Padahal dia belum sempat nulis surat wasiat. Dia belum sempat namatin SMA, belum sempat bikin kenangan terindah dalam hidupnya. Bisakah setelah memakan omelet atau apalah ini, dia bisa menikahi Hikaru dan berbulan madu terus punya anak—oke stop, itu gaje banget sumpah. Yang jelas, hanya satu di pikiran Ai: Bisakah dia hidup?

Oke. Ai kembali menelan ludah. Dan ia memegang sendok dengan erat, mengambil sesuap omelet, dan mengunyahnya sebelum menelannya. Semuanya menatap Ai dengan penuh penasaran.

_**Mystery Food X ala Hikaru Sakagami**_

_**Damage: 9,999**_

_**Aihiro Fukizawa's HP: 300**_

Dan lihatlah saudara-saudara sekalian! Aihiro Fukizawa langsung jatuh di lantai, memegang tenggorokannya sambil terbatuk-batuk, mukanya membiru dan akhirnya tepar. Sontak semua teman-temannya menjerit lebay.

"Ai-kun! Kenapa?" Hikaru terkejut dan menepuk pipi Ai yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Mu-mungkin dia pingsan gara-gara merasa makananmu enak banget, Hika." Haru nge-gulps ria, berbohong. _'One strike, dan Ai langsung KO. Sugoi.' _ujarnyadalam hati.

"Hika-san? Aku boleh nanya?" Aoi berdehem sebentar, lalu melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Bahan-bahan apa yang kamu pakai?" dalam hati Aoi berharap semoga Hikaru gak curiga dengan pertanyaan yang ia tanyakan.

"Oh? Sama aja sih, tapi.. Khusus penyedap, aku gak pake bahan penyedap buatan, Aoi~ Tapi, pake bahan-bahan kimia yang dijamin baik buat tubuh, langsung dari laboratorium!" Hikaru mengacungkan jempolnya, tersenyum kecil.

'_Pantes._' kata Aoi dalam hati sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Uh.. Ini si Ai gimana?" Chizuru menunjukkan jarinya ke Ai yang masih tepar di lantai.

"Biarin aja HAHAHAHA." Kata Haru sadis dan keras, masih sedikit kesel karena Ai makan cake favoritnya.

Hikaru, Chizuru, dan Aoi sweatdropped berjamaah ampe dehidrasi, liat ketawa Haru yang menggelegar, baiklah, mungkin virus tawa Yukiko Amagi telah menyebar sampai Minamoto Island **-hajared-**

"Apaan sih, pagi-pagi pada ribut semua.." seorang cowok berambut err-cepak, mirip dengan gaya rambutnya Eikichi Mishina (Persona 2), tapi bedanya rambut ini cowok dari warna merah ama kuning di bagian bawah rambutnya, kombinasi gitu, dengan gaya pakaian ala _ghost phunk_-nya anak harajuku turun dari tangga dan menguap lebar. "Kukira ada apa.. Eh, itu si Ai kenapa ber-tepar ria?" tanya cowok itu polos.

"Oh, Mutsumi-san," sahut Hikaru. "I-Ini, Ai pingsan habis makan omelet buatanku.. kata Haru-chan, mungkin karena masakannya terlalu enak.. Tapi apa iya?" nada keraguan terdengar dari suara Hikaru, yang sontak saja membuat semuanya (minus Hikaru dan Mutsumi yang baru bangun) nge-gulps berjamaah.

"H-Ha! Tentu saja benar! Iya kan minna?" tanya Aoi ke seluruh sohibnya, disertai anggukan dan senyuman yang dipaksakan. Haru dan Chizu ikut mengangguk sekaligus mengiyakan perkataan Aoi, terpaksa. Mutsumi hanya cengo ngeliat kelakuan temen-temennya yang super aneh bin ajaib.

"O-Oooh," ujar Mutsumi rada lambat. "Btw, bangunin napa si Ai? Ga tega gue." Mutsumi ngelirik ke Ai yang (masih) beristirahat dengan tenang di pembaringannya (baca: lantai) **-dimegidolaon-**

"Meneketehek!" jawab Haru kesal, mengangkat kedua tangannya yang sedikit kram.

Chizu berpikir sesaat, "Hmm, kasih sesuatu yang berhubungan Glee aja!" kata Chizuru ngawur bin ngasal.

"Ide bagus, Chizu! Kebetulan kemarin aku baru dapet buku official-nya Glee Cast (emang ada yah? Author sendiri kagak tau **-geplaked-**) , plus autograph-nya, ASLI! Pasti Ai bangun!" sahut Aoi bersemangat. Lalu ia tiba-tiba aja udah memegang buku official Glee Cast yang kelihatannya limited edition, dan mengayun-ayunkan buku itu sekitar 80 cm dari muka Ai. "Aihiro Fukizawa! Bangunlah~ Kami punya sesuatu untukmu!" kata Aoi setengah berbisik.

**BRUK!**

Tiba-tiba aja Ai udah bangkit dari tidur panjangnya (baca: pingsan), dan merebut langsung buku official Glee Cast dari tangan Aoi. "Buku ini milikku! MINE!" katanya sewot, sambil memberikan penekanan di kata 'mine', dan memeluk buku itu erat-erat. Tentu aja Haru dkk langsung jawsdropped, bukan sweatdropped lagi, takut dehidrasi (alah).

"Saran Chizu ternyata jitu.." ujar Hikaru, setengah terkesan. Chizuru cuma nyengir ala monyet aja, yang bikin Haru dan Mutsumi entah kenapa ketawa liat cengirannya Chizuru yang jeleknya naujubile.

Mutsumi mengelus kedua tangannya terasa sedikit gatal. "Err. Okelah semuanya udah kumpul di Lounge." Kata sambil ngeliat temen-temennya satu-satu. "Eh, Amaya-san mana—" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba..

**BRAK! **Pintu dorm yang tidak berdosa itu di banting dengan kencangnya. Seorang cewek berambut cokelat sebahu dengan warna mata senada muncul. "Mi-minna! Aku menemukan sesuatu!"

Mutsumi mengangat salah satu alisnya, heran. "Amaya-san? Apaan?"

Amaya melangkah menuju tempat teman-temannya, dan menunjukkan sebuah gulungan yang keliatannya antik, plus langka. "Waktu lagi jogging, aku nemu gulungan ini nih! Keliatannya menarik, jadi kubawa~"

"Sini biar kuliat gulunganya." Kata Aoi sambil memegang gulungan antik yang ditemukan Amaya. "Trus? Mau diapain? Dijual?"

"Bukan! Tadi aku buka gulungannya, tapi.. Aneh. Aku gak ngerti apa maksudnya." Jawab Amaya sambil mendesah pelan.

Aoi tidak membalas perkataan Amaya, ia malah langsung membuka gulungan itu dan membentangkannya. Gambar naga dengan dekorasi mengerikan terpampang di gulungan itu. "Ini.. Naga? Apa maksudnya?

"Iyakan? Master sendiri ga ngerti." ujar Amaya kecewa, "Aku penasaran.."

Ai yang dari tadi cuma ngeliatin, tiba-tiba ngomong. "Nyeh, coba dibalik gulungannya. Siapa tau ada tulisannya."

"Heh?" kata Aoi bingung, namun tetap melakukan apa yang di suruh Ai. Dan eng-ing-eng, gambar naga yang tadinya menyeramkan kini berganti jadi lucu ekspresinya.

"Naganya lucu!" Hikaru terkikik ia kembali memerhatikan gambar naga itu. Sepertinya gambar naga itu disusun dari huruf-hurf yang ia kenal.. "Hmm? Itu kan huruf mandarin! Aoi, sini aku yang terjemahin kata-katanya!"

"Wokay." Aoi memberikan gulungan itu pada Hikaru. Dan Hikaru mulai mencoba menerjemahkannya.

"..Kepada kalian semua yang berjiwa di masa depan. Kami memohon bantuanmu, untuk membangkitkan 'dia', sang penguasa kegelapan yang telah lama hilang. Jika kau membaca pesan ini, wahai yang berjiwa di masa depan.. maka otomatis kau harus mau membantu kami—" belum selesai Hikaru membaca semua kalimatnya, tiba-tiba..

**SHIIING!** Cahaya menyelimuti tubuh Hikaru dan tubuh Hikaru perlahan lenyap. "AKH! MINNA! TOLONG AKU!" Namun sayang, tubuh Hikaru udah lenyap duluan...

"HIKARU-SAN!" jerit semuanya. Tak menyangka bahwa Hikaru-san lenyap, mereka shock.

"H-Hika-san.. Dia lenyap? Tapi ke mana..?" Chizuru bergumam pada dirinya, nada kekhawatiran terdengar jelas dari suarany.a

"Se—Seharusnya! Kalian tidak usah membacanya! Kan, jadinya gini!" Haru terlihat marah, giginya terlihat berderit. "SEKARANG KITA GA TAU KE MANA DIA!"

Mutsumi terlihat kesal, lalu meninju dinding dorm hingga retak. Amaya terlihat bersalah, karena dia merasa dialah yang jadi penyebabnya. Ai hanya terdiam tanpa kata, terlihat speechless.

"Tenangkan diri dulu semuanya." Kata Aoi, menahan amarahnya. "Marah takkan pernah menyelesaikan perkara. Dan itu bukan salahmu, Amaya."

"Hi-Hika-san.. Ga mungkin kan?" kata Ai pelan. Mukanya keliatan pucat pasi. "ARGH!" Lalu ia bergerutu kencang, dan tak sengaja menendang gulungan yang masih terbuka lebar itu hingga terpental sekitar dua meter, dan akhirnya jadi robek.

**SHIING!** Cahaya putih itu kembali, disertai dengan gempa bumi yang cukup kencang. Tubuh mereka semua diselimuti cahaya itu, sama seperti yang Hikaru alami.

"KYAAAAAA!" jerit yang cewek-cewek.

"U-UWAAAA!" yang cowok jeritnya gak kalah lebar dan kencang. Dan akhirnya, tubuh mereka semua menghilang...

**-xxxx-**

**Forest near Shi Ting, unknown time.**

Da Ji—si wanita siluman rubah berekor 9, tengah berlari-lari kencang. Napasnya terengah, tak teratur. Nampaknya ia berusaha melarikan diri dari 'seseorang'. Ketika wanita siluman itu berhenti sejenak, sekedar untuk mengatur napas, ada seorang lelaki misterius berambut perak dengan mata berwarna ungu, yang memegang sebuah _fishing rod_—bukan _fishing rod_ biasa, duduk di ranting pohon yang cukup besar.

"Berusaha untuk meninggalkan pertempuran kita.. Da Ji?" katanya sambil tertawa kecil. Ketika Da Ji berputar balik, lelaki misterius itu mengayunkan _fishing rod_-nya, ke arah Da Ji, hendak menyerang wanita siluman itu, namun dengan mudahnya bisa dihindari.

"Oh, apa lagi?" Da Ji menggerutu. Lalu melihat ke arah lelaki misterius itu. "Astaga, ternyata itu adalah salah satu dari 3 mystic warriors terhebat, Master Taigong Wang sendiri." Kata Da Ji dengan ekspresi pura-pura terkejut.

Taigong Wang—yeah, nama lelaki itu, turun dari pohon dan perlahan-lahan melangkah mendekati Da Ji. "Kau harus membayar semuanya, rubah. Kau membebaskan Orochi, dan kini, kau harus ikut kami!" katanya geram, lalu sekali lagi mengayunkan _fishing rod_-nya lebih cepat, namun masih bisa dihindari Da Ji.

"Ha!" Da Ji melompat untuk menghindari serangan dari Taigong Wang. "Aku takkan pernah kembali ke tempat bodoh itu!" balas Da Ji dengan nada tak sopan, lalu ia menghilang tiba-tiba.

Da Ji menghilang, dan tinggal Taigong Wang sendiri di hutan itu. Taigong Wang hanya tersenyum kecil (yang bikin author melting) dan berbicara pelan pada dirinya sendiri sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang sepoi-sepoi.

"Heheh, semuanya telah berjalan sesuai rencanaku."

**-xxxxx-**

_**Shi Ting, unknown time.**_

...

...

...

Chizuru membuka kedua matanya pelahan. Nampaknya ia pingsan cukup lama, mungkin sekitar 2 atau 3 jam-an. Lalu ia mengaduh kesakitan, mendapati bahwa sebagian badannya terluka, mungkin karena ia terjatuh atau apalah. "Ittai ne.." desis Chizuru pelan, lalu ia melihat pemandangan sekitarnya.

Sontak aja dia langsung cengo.

Dirinya saat ini berada di tengah-tengah medan perang. Darah berceceran di sekitarnya, anak panah bertebaran di mana-mana, pedang serta perisai yang setengah rusak juga ada di sekitarnya, dan beberapa tubuh yang sudah 'tak berjiwa' tergeletak kaku, menatap langit dengan tatapan hampa.

"Dafuq! Apakah gue berada di masa lalu?" kata Chizuru panik. Hanya dia sendiri—anggota music club yang berada di tempat yang rasanya pernah ia liat, tapi lupa nama tempatnya apa. "Ini.. Bukannya—" tiba-tiba saja Chizuru dikepung ama beberapa prajurit yang tampangnya kayak-bukan-manusia-melainkan-monster-jadi-jadian.

"Hei! Kau, di pihak mana? Orochi atau Shu?" kata salah seorang prajurit kepada Chizuru.

"Huh?" Chizuru kebingungan. "A-Aku sendiri tak tau berada di pihak siapa.."

"Ha!" ujar prajurit yang lainnya. "Bergabunglah dengan Orochi, nona. Kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau mau! Kekayaan, pangkat, kejayaan.. Bahkan lelaki!"

Chizuru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Gak. Ogah gue."

"Cih!" desis prajurit jadi-jadian itu. "KAU AKAN MENYESALI KATA-KATAMU!" katanya terbahak-bahak, lalu mengacungkan sebuah pedang panjang ke arah Chizuru, dan menyerang gadis berambut hitam itu. Namun tiba-tiba saja, prajurit jadi-jadian itu udah tepar, dan teman-temannya dihajar abis-abisan karena di serang oleh seorang cowok yang dikenal Chizuru.

"Mutsumi-san!" pekik Chizuru. "Kupikir cuma aku yang ada di sini.."

Mutsumi nyengir kuda, sambil memegang _scythe _yang entah didapatnya dari mana. "Nih, Chizu-san. Senjata untukmu, tadi aku nemu." kata Mutsumi sambil memberikan sepasang chakram yang cukup besar kepada Chizuru.

"Oooh, chakram! Thanks!" jawab Chizuru riang. Dan ia terpekik melihat ada lagi prajurit jadi-jadian di belakang Mutsumi hendak menyerangnya. "AWAS, MUTSUMI-SAN—" jerit Chizuru.

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja seseorang yang menaiki kuda muncul dan membabat prajurit jadi-jadian itu dengan pedang panjang, hanya satu kali tebasan. Lelaki itu hanya mendesah pelan, mengalihkan pandangannya ke Chizuru dan Mutsumi. "Kalian, tidak apa-apa?"

"Oh, General Liu Bei. Terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan saya dan teman saya." Mutsumi membungkuk dengan penuh hormat ke lelaki itu—yang ternyata bernama Liu Bei.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," kata Liu Bei lega. "Kau teman Mutsumi Kanzato? Salam kenal, aku Liu Bei, pemimpin kerajaan Shu. Ini mungkin mendadak, tapi maukah nona membantu saya, menangkap Da Ji?"

"O-Oh, yeah. Salam kenal, tuan Liu Bei!" kata Chizuru gagap. "Saya tentu saja akan ikut membantu anda. Dan, kumohon, panggil saya Chizuru saja."

"Baiklah, aku sangat menghargai bantuanmu, Chizuru." Liu Bei mengangguk, tapi tiba-tiba seorang messenger yang di kawal beberapa prajurit dari pihak Shu datang tergopoh-gopoh. "Tuanku! Tentara gabungan Ieyasu Tokugawa beserta Yoshimoto Imagawa telah datang! Mereka siap untuk membantu anda, Tuanku!"

"Baiklah. Sampaikan pada mereka untuk menjalankan strategi seperti yang telah saya kemukakan." Jawab Liu Bei tegas.

'_Heh?' _Chizuru kebingungan. '_Ieyasu Tokugawa dan Yoshimoto Imagawa? Mereka 'kan dari sengoku era.. Kenapa bisa ada di daerah seperti ini? Dan kenapa.. Mereka mengenal Liu Bei, padahal era Ancient China dan Sengoku era itu berbeda!' _gumam Chizuru dalam hatinya.

Ketika sang messenger telah pergi untuk melaporkan pesan dari tuannya untuk Ieyasu dan Yoshimoto, seorang gadis yang menaiki kuda muncul. "TUAN LIU BEI!" seru seorang gadis tomboy yang kira-kira usianya sekitar 18 tahun, yang juga memegang sepasang chakram yang mirip dengan punya Chizuru. Ia turun dari kudanya, mendekati Liu Bei. "Tak apakah anda, tuanku?" katanya khawatir.

Liu Bei menggenggam tangan gadis itu, "Tak apa, aku tak apa-apa. Bukankah kau harusnya menjaga main camp bersama yang lainnya, Sun Shang Xiang, isteriku?"

Shang Xiang menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku akan ikut bertarung bersamamu, suamiku!"

Liu Bei melepaskan genggamannya, mengangguk. "Aku mengerti, berhati-hatilah Shang Xiang. Kalo begitu, ayo kembali bergerak dan tangkap Da Ji! Semua unit, kembali bergerak! Ingatlah strategi kita!" Liu Bei berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dari Mutsumi dan Chizuru dengan kuda-nya. Shang Xiang sendiri juga ikut berlari mengikuti Liu Bei, tentunyasetelah menaiki kuda miliknya.

Setelah Liu Bei dan Shang Xiang pergi, Chizuru cuma cengo ala sapi ompong. "Liu Bei 'kan.. Pemimpin dari kerajaan Shu di Cina! Isterinya, Sun Shang Xiang.. Dan, tadi.. dia sebut nama Ieyasu Tokugawa dan Yoshimoto Imagawa?"

Mutsumi mengangguk. "Emang. Aku nyasar di main camp Shu Army, jadi yaaah.. aku direkrut langsung ama Liu Bei, jadi salah satu prajuritnya. Dan.. Kayaknya kita nyasar ke masa lalu deh. Tapi, emang aneh juga. Kenapa ada tokoh-tokoh jaman Sengoku di sini?"

"Aku aja gak tau. Oh. Kalau benar begitu.." Chizuru bergumam. "Ini.. daerah Shi Ting, dong?"

"Hah? Sinting?" tanya Mutsumi dengan begonya. Chizuru menepuk dahinya karena menyadari kebegoan Mutsumi. "Shi Ting, bukan sinting! Btw, mana yang lain?"

"Meneketehek! Kayaknya sih, mereka gak di sini. Mungkin nyasar di tempat lain." Jawab Mutsumi ngawur.

"Terus kita ngapain sekarang?" tanya Chizuru lagi.

"Kita akan menangkap Da Ji, salah satu pengikut Orochi sekaligus strategist-nya. Tapi pertama-taman, kita harus seize 4 canon fortress-nya musuh dulu, supaya gak bikin kekacauan di main camp kita." jelas Mutsumi panjang dikali lebar.

"Da Ji? Siapa tuh? Trus Orochi itu apaan?" Chizu kembali bertanya.

"Nanti kujelasin deh. Pokoknya kita harus beresin musuh dulu." sahut Mutsumi menggaruk-garuk lengannya.

"Ooh, oke oke. Gue ngerti—Eh? Itu bukannya Haru kan?" ujar Chizuru kaget, menunjuk ke arah kejauhan, seorang cewek yang pakai pakaian ala cowok alias nge-cross, tengah menghajar tentara jadi-jadian Orochi dengan sebuah _mace _dengan sangat ganasnya, wew. Bersama dengan seorang gadis yang bersenjatakan busur dan anak panah

"Huh?" Mutsumi menengok ke arah Haru. "Iya! Itu dia! Woi, Haru!" Mutsumi dan Chizuru melambaikan kedua tangannya, supaya Haru dapat melihatnya.

"Heh?" Haru baru nyadar dan melihat lambaian tangan Mutsumi dan Chizuru. "Asataga-naga! Woiii! Ternyata kalian ya! Gue pikir Cuma gue yag tesesat di masa gaje ini. Untungnye gue gak diapa-apain ama Ieyasu Tokugawa-sama."

Gadis pemanah yang rambutnya dikuncir satu, yang bertarung bersama Haru mengernyitkan alisnya. "Mereka temanmu, Haruka-san?"

Haru mengangguk. "Iya, Inahime-sama."

Mutsumi dan Chizuru berlari menuju Haru, dengan napas terengah-engah. "Eh? Kamu sama Ieyasu Tokugawa?" kata Mutsumi setengah teriak. Mutsumi menengok ke arah Inahime. "Dan anda.. Inahime-sama? Putrinya Tadakatsu Honda?"

Inahime melihat Mutsumi dengan tatapan aneh. "O..kay? Iya, saya Inahime."

"Iye, gue ditangkep ama dia gara-gara tiba-tiba aja muncul di main camp dia. Terus dia ngangkat gue deh, jadi prajurit. Gue disuruh tangkap Da Ji atau siapalah itu—katanya kalo dibiarin terus, si Da Ji bakal nyebar kekacauan lebih banyak di dunia gabungan ini."

"Tunggu dulu, apa? Dunia gabungan?" potong Mutsumi.

"Gue sendiri gatau, Mutsumi. Yang jelas misi gue di sini cuma satu: tangkap Da Ji dari persembunyiannya. Kalian juga punya tujuan yang sama 'kan?" tebak Haru.

Inahime—alias Ina, berdehem. "Aku tak ingin mengganggu reuni kalian, tapi kita punya urusan yang lebih penting, iya kan?"

"I-Iya." Chizuru mengiyakan. "Kalau gitu, harus kita lakukan segera! Supaya bisa mendiskusikan masalah ini bersama. Oke, jadi pertama-tama kita harus seize canon fortress musuh 'kan, Mutsumi?"

"Ho-oh, tadi Guan Yu udah menangani satu dari empat canon fortress musuh di daerah selatan, jadi sisa tiga. Sekarang lebih baik kita berpencar aja, oke?" ujar Mutsumi.

"Sip!" kata Haru semangat. "Kalo gitu aku ke arah timur, Chizu utara, Mutsumi barat. Gimana?"

"Okay!" sahut Chizu bersemangat. Tangannya memegang kedua chakram miliknya dengan erat.

Chizuru, Haru, dan Mutsumi saling bertatapan dan tersenyum, lalu pergi ke arah yang telah di tentukan, berpencar. Haru dan Ina ke arah Timur, Mutsumi ke arah barat, dan Chizuru ke arah utara. Bisakah mereka menangkap Da Ji? Bagaimana nasib teman-teman yang lain? Siapakah Orochi? Dan kenapa Ancient China era dan Sengoku era bersatu? Temukan jawabannya di next chapter yo! So~ stay tuned!

**Yak! Akhirnya chapter 1 jadi! Woo-hoo! Chapter 2 baru setengah jadi nih! Kayaknya gue bisa cepet update nih fanfic, wahahaha. Chapter 2 udah mulai seru lho~**

**Jangan lupa RnR! Kalo engga, gue sate lu pada! -plak- JK woy, JK! =_=d**

***Garden of Eden: itu dungeonnya persona-users di Minamoto Island, berbentuk sebuah kuburan.**

****Shinkasen: kereta cepatnya orang jepang, lho. Masa' gatau?**

**WELL, Gue cabut dulu! Jangan lupa RnR yah~**


	2. Chapter 2: The Fox and The Mystics

**A/N: Nyohoho, akhirnyaaa~ Shouta-Warrior bisa update nih ff xD Dan belum ada yang review hahahaha TTwTT -nyakar tembok- Tapi, gue tetep ngupdate deh~ Walaupun yang updet cuma Kaito-kuuuun, haha -plak-**

**Okie-dokie! Chap 2, masih di Shi Ting! Udah mulai banyak adegan bertarungnya nih~ Hehe, daaaaan. Gue ingetin sekali lagi, alur ceritanya gak 100% mirip ama aslinya, which mean, bisa aja gue nambahin karakter dari DW atau SW yang seharusnya gak ada di Shu Kingdom, etc. Makasih lagi buat temen-temen PL-ku tersayaang~ Terutama Devan aka Ai yang banyak ngebantu di ff ini pas aku lg stuck, ama Aditya aka Master Aoi—yang banyak kasih keripik pedas, nyahaha. Terus Illa-san dengan ff Touhou-nya yang gaje XD Sip! Enjoy chap 2! ^^ Ini adalah chap terpanjang! Hehe! 4,789 karakter!**

**Disclaimer: SEKALI LAGI, WARRIORS OROCHI BUKAN PUNYA GUEEEE~ -tereak pake toa- -slap- And I do not own all of the PL chara -w- Kalo WO punya gue, pasti sekarang bangkrut MWAHAHAHAHAHA~ -tampared-**

**BTW, MAAP TELAT UPDET YA. GUA SIBUK LALALALALA~ MODEM ILANG, MAKA WIFI YANG LEMOT PUN JADI =_=**

**Warning: GAJEness bin OOCness inside. Humor jayus bertebaran di ff ini, makanye siap-siap pake masker kalo gak mau ketularan virus gaje-nya author (halah).**

2: The Fox and The Mystics

.

.

.

.

"_Sip!" kata Haru semangat. "Kalo gitu aku ke arah timur, Chizu utara, Mutsumi barat. Gimana?"_

"_Okay!" sahut Chizu bersemangat. Tangannya memegang kedua chakram miliknya dengan erat._

_Chizuru, Haru, dan Mutsumi saling bertatapan dan tersenyum, lalu pergi ke arah yang telah di tentukan, berpencar. Haru dan Ina ke arah Timur, Mutsumi ke arah barat, dan Chizuru ke arah utara. Bisakah mereka menangkap Da Ji? Bagaimana nasib teman-teman yang lain? Siapakah Orochi? Dan kenapa Ancient China era dan Sengoku era bersatu?_

_-Da Ji's side-_

Wanita siluman rubah itu—Da Ji, masih dengan tenangnya bersembunyi di _fortress_ yang telah diperkuat dan dilindungi oleh mantra-mantra sorcerer andalannya, sehingga, pihak Shu Army takkan mudah membuka _fortress _yang ia tempati. Ia tersenyum licik, ya, terlihat sangat mengerikan. Lalu ia mencoba melihat situasi yang terjadis di luar _fortress_-nya. '_Hm? Aku tak pernah melihat 3 orang itu sebelumnya, jangan-jangan.. mereka juga berasal dari masa depan..? Sama seperti 'gadis' itu?' _gumamnya pelan.

'_Ah. Tak penting!'_ Da Ji mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Liu Bei, yang saat ini tengah bertarung dengan tentara-nya, bersama isterinya tercinta. "Oooooh! Jadi Liu Bei itu 'bisa bertarung, ya! Kupikir kau hanya seorang pemimpin tolol yang lebih suka bergelut di dunia politik." ejek Da Ji dengan nada yang kejam. "Ohohoho, waktunya untuk sedikit berpesta!" Da Ji memerintahkan unit-unit yang berada di canon fortress, untuk memperkuat pertahanan. Dan mempersiapkan beberapa _ambush team, _sebagai kejutan untuk para 'tamu'-nya. Serta sebuah 'unit' yang menjadi senjata andalannya kali ini.

Da Ji kembali tersenyum licik, penuh percaya diri. Ia tak tahu bahwa nantinya—seseorang akan menghancurkan strateginya yang bisa dibilang cukup brilian itu.

_-Haru's side-_

Haru berlari dengan kencangnya, setiap prajurit jadi-jadian yang menghadang dirinya, dengan ganasnya ia langsung menghajarnya tanpa ampun dengan _mace-_nya. Satu kali pukulan, KO semua. Begitu juga gadis pemanah yang bersama Haru, Inahime Honda alias Ina, putrinya Tadakatsu Honda. Ina juga, dengan lihai dan anggunnya, memanah tiap musuh yang hendak menyerangnya. Dan cewek yang-berdandan-ala-reverse-trap serta gadis pemanah itu berlari makin kencang, dan akhirnya tiba di depan _canon fortress_ yang berada di daerah timur Shi Ting. Terlihat beberapa defense team berdiri di depan gerbang _canon fortress _itu.

"Sayang sekali, oh tuan yang sangat tampan!" ujar sang _defense captain_, dengan nada mengejek. "Anda takkan bisa masuk—"

"**MINGGIR LU PADA! MAU GUE SATE HAH?"** jawab Haru emosi, dengan mata melotot ala ikan lohan yang sumpah deh kalo dibayangin mengerikan banget, hurr hurr. "Dan satu lagi: GUE CEWEK YE! LIAT PAKE MATA DONG BUKAN DENGKUL!" Haru memukulkan mace-nya ke tanah dengan kuat, sampai tanahnya bergetar.

Mendadak sang _defense captain_ yang wajahnya gak seberapa itu, serta anggotanya langsung ciut mentalnya, jadi nol. "S-sial! Retreat, kalo enggak kita bakal binasa!" kata sang captain mupeng, lalu ngacir entah ke mana. Ina melihat Haru dengan tatapan parno, sweatdropped. Haru sendiri tertawa ala kuntilanak, cekikikan. "Buset, mental tempe semua.. Digertak langsung ngacir!"

'_Astajem, oh tuhan. Edan! Ternyata ini perempuan tenaganya melebihi lelaki.' _ujar Ina dalam hatinya sambil pasang tampang memble. "Err, Haru-san, kerja bagus. Kau hebat sekali!" katanya sedikit sweatdropped. "Mari kita lanjutkan pergerakan kita."

Haru kembali tertawa cekikikan. "Aye aye, my lady!" dan Haru memukulkan _mace_-nya kembali, ke pintu gerbang _canon fortress_ hingga roboh, ketimbang membukanya seperti yang dilakukan orang normal. Otomatis romantis (?), Ina kembali bersweatdropped ria, sedikit terkesan dengan Haru.

Haru dan Ina memasuki _canon fortress_ tersebut. Namun beberapa saat kemudian mereka terkejut, mereka ternyata telah dikepung oleh prajurit jadi-jadian yang jumlahnya mungkin aja lebih dari 100 orang.

"Ha!" seorang panglima jadi-jadian, setengah ular dan manusia, serta memiliki tubuh yang bersisik, tertawa dengan lantangnya di depan prajuritnya, sok keren gitu. "Namaku Keelback, dan ucapkan selamat tinggal kepada dunia, karena aku akan mencabut nyawa kalian! Mwahahahaha!" Keelback kembali tertawa lantang, lalu mengangkat pedangnya. Beberapa saat kemudian bau yang sangat-sangat sedap, yang tak lain adalah bau _uhuk_**KETEK**_uhuk_ Keelback tercium di arena pertempuran tersebut.

"Idih. Bang, jangan angkat tangan lu. Bau keteknya sumpah." ujar Haru sambil menutup hidungnya. Ina sendiri langsung ketawa ngakak, sambil nutup hidungnya dari gas bunga beracun yang baunya tidak terkatakan (baca: ketek keringatan plus berbulu lebat)

"Kampret—Badan seharum gue lu bilang bau?" Keelback merasa terhina, hingga setetes air mata mengalir dari pipinya (halah), dan mendengar perkataan Keelback, Haru langsung muntah darah berjamaah dengan Ina. "Astajem.. Jadi orang kepedean.." kata Ina pelan, mual banget perutnya.

"**TERUS MASALAH AMA LO?" **kata Keelback sinis, gaul banget kata-katanya sumpah. **"WOY! SEMUANYA!** **BUNUH MEREKA!" **Keelback mengacungkan jarinya ke arah Ina dan Haru**, **dan para prajurit jadi-jadian itu menyerang Haru dan Ina dengan ganasnya, hingga mereka berdua sendiri kewalahan.

"U-Ukh! Inahime-sama! Ini terlalu banyak!" Haru terlihat panik, berusaha untuk menghajar mereka semua namun rasanya tidak ada habis-habisnya. Napasnya terpatah-patah, tidak teratur.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Haru-san!" sahut Ina yang juga kelihatan kesal karena harus menghadapi prajurit jadi-jadian sebanyak ini. _'Pasti ada jalan.. Pikir Ina, pikir! Kau tak boleh mati di sini!'_

"Mwahahahaha! Kenapa? Kalian merasa terdesak?" seru Keelback, dengan tatapan mengejek. Nampaknya ia begitu senang melihat keadaan Haru dan Ina yang terdesak.

"Tch!" Haru mendecak kesal. "Aku takkan pernah menyerah! Dan itu adalah janji!" kata Haru dengan berani, meskipun ia tau bahwa dirinya dan Ina sudah terdesak.

Ina hanya terdiam, mencoba mencari cara untuk 'membebaskan' dirinya dan Haru. Tiba-tiba aja bohlam lampu muncul di atas kepala Ina, menyala terang layaknya cahaya ilahi (halah), dan Ina menoleh ke Haru dengan semangat. "Haru! Aku punya ide!"

"Heh? Ide apaan?" kata Haru setengah teriak.

"Hantamkan _mace_-mu ke tanah! Dengan tenaga penuh!" sahut Ina mantap. "Percaya padaku, Haru-san!"

"Apuah? Hantamkan es-nya ke tanah? Es darimana mbak?" oalah Haru, rupanya dia rada-rada budek juga.. **-dilempar-**

"MACE, WOY! BUKAN ES! LU KIRA INI KUTUB UTARA APA!" teriak Ina ga nyante. "Udah pukulin atau hantamkan _mace_-mu itu ke tanah!" Ina menatap Haru yakin.

Haru tidak menjawab, ia masih sibuk berkutat dengan musuh-musuhnya. Ia sedikit meragukan rencana Ina, sejujurnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja, sebuah suara terngiang-ngiang di kepala Haru.

'_Believe in your self.. Release the true power of yours..'_

'_Huh?'_ Haru mendengar suara itu. Mendadak ia merasakan kekuatan yang besar mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya.

'_Release the true power of a warrior.. The power of yours!' _kata suara asing itu sekali lagi. Haru tersentak kaget, lalu tersenyum kecil, mengangkat _mace_-nya ke atas. "Heh. Jangan pernah berpikir kau bisa membinasakanku, bodoh!"

_**MUSOU MODE ON! HARUKA KAZEHAYA!**_

Cahaya terang menyelimuti tubuh Haru. Dan Haru menghantamkan mace-nya sekuat tenaga, ke tanah. Para tentara jadi-jadian itu beterbangan ke atas, seperti kapas yang melayang-layang di udara.

"Bagus, Haru! Now It's my turn!" Ina membentangkan busurnya dengan cepat. "Rasakanlah panah dari surga!"

_**MUSOU MODE ON! INAHIME HONDA!**_

Tubuh Ina juga diselimuti cahaya terang yang sama kayak Haru, hanya saja warnanya sedikit berbeda. Dengan sangat cepat, anggun, dan hebat, Ina melancarkan serangannya, yang berupa hujan panah yang tidak bisa terhitung berapa jumlah anak panah yang ia gunakan. Tentu saja para tentara jadi-jadian itu mengerang kesakitan, badan mereka terkena panah Ina yang jumlahnya bisa aja beribu-ribu. Dan tubuh para tentara jadi-jadian itu langsung jatuh dari atas, tergeletak kaku. Tinggallah Keelback seorang, yang berdiri di samping _canon _sambil menggigil ketakutan.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin! Tentaraku—Padahal kalian hanyalah manusia!" pekik Keelback panik. "A-ampuni aku, kumohon!"

"Apa?" kata Haru pura-pura gak tau (dan tak mau tau), dan ia berlari menuju Keelback dengan kecepatan penuh. "PERGI AJA LO! MUAK GUE LIAT LU!"

**DUAGH! **

Haru memukulkan _mace_-nya Keelback, tepatnya di daerah muka, hingga terpelanting jauh, sekitar 10 meter. Keelback sendiri, setelah dipukul oleh Haru, ia pingsan. Mukanya benjol-benjol plus jadi tambah jelek, deh.

"Fuh." Haru tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kau terlalu menyedihkan untuk dibunuh, _sir_."

"Haru!" pekik Ina gembira. "Tenaga musou-mu luar biasa!" ia lalu ber-_highfive_-an dengan Haru.

Haru langsung bingung. "Eh? Musou? Apaan tuh?"

"Itu semacam tenaga dalam kita, kayak chakra gitu. Kekuatan sejati seorang petarung, ya gitu deh. Capek aku jelasinnya, keterangan lebih lanjut tanya author aja (heh?)." ujar Ina panjang dikali lebar. "Dan Musou-mu luar biasa! _Sugoi!_"

"Oooh. Ahaha, anda juga, Inahime-sama!" Haru tertawa kecil, merasa bangga. "Kita berhasil!"

_**HARUKA KAZEHAYA AND INAHIME HONDA HAS SEIZED CANON FORTRESS ON EAST! (SFX: WAAAA!)**_

_**-**_Mutsumi's side-

Si bocah phunk dengan gaya _harajuku_, Mutsumi Kanzato, telah tiba di depan gerbang _canon fortress_ di Barat. Dan, eng-ing-eng, sebuah tim _defense_ juga menanti Mutsumi di sana, menyeringai penuh sayang, siap untuk mencekok Mutsumi.

"Musuh telah datang! Persiapkan diri untuk—WHAA!" sang kapten _defense_ langsung ditonjok ama Mutsumi tanpa ampun. Walhasil, para anggota tim defense langsung ketakutan, apalagi ngeliat penampilan Mutsumi yang WOW FANTASTIC (?) serta senyumnya yang memukau sekali (baca: mengerikan) dan kabur dari gerbang _canon fortress_ tersebut.

Mutsumi bercengo ria. "Woy! Balik lu pada! Belum selesai gue nih! WOI!" katanya geram sambil mengayunkan _scythe_ miliknya.

Bocah phunk itu menghentikan pergerakannya sejenak, karena merasa lelah. "Asem. Tangan gue pegel.." keluh Mutsumi. Sudah banyak musuh yang ia hajar sedari tadi, ya pantes lah kalo capek. Dan tiba-tiba saja seorang prajurit dari pihak Shu, yang menunggangi kuda berseru, _**"Inahime Honda dan Haruka Kazehaya berhasil menguasai canon fortress di daerah timur!"**_Lalu terdengar teriakan gembira dari para prajurit Shu dan gabungan Ieyasu dan Yoshimoto.

"Puh. Rupanya si cewek ganteng dan Ina-sama udah berhasil.." Mutsumi nyengir lebar. "Kalo gitu, gue gaboleh kalah!" seru cowok itu semangat, lalu membuka gerbang _canon fortress _sedikittergesa-gesa.

"**Selamat!"** Teriak seorang prajurit jadi-jadian berbadan raksasa—mirip monster dengan gading yang panjang, yang keliatannya bertugas di _canon fortress_ tersebut. "Namaku Galena, dan anda kami sambut dengan hangat, tuan!" Galena ngakak-ngakak gak jelas, lalu memukulkan senjatanya yang mirip ama pentungan atau paha ayam (lah?), tapi ukurannya jumbo banget gitu loh, plus terbuat dari batu, ke tanah. Sesaat kemudian, tim _ambush_ muncul dan mengepungi Mutsumi.

"Cih." desis Mutsumi kesal. "Tangan pegel, badan loyo. Kaki lemes, kepala puyeng. Okelah kalo beg-beg-begitu." Mutsumi bersenandung kecil, dengan gaya ala _warteg boyz*_ serta suara yang bisa dibilang.. kelewat fals. Ia menganyunkan scythe miliknya ke segala arah, dan menghajar satu persatu prajurit tersebut. Namun tentunya, seorang diri saja tetap takkan bisa mengatasi musuh sebanyak itu. _'Sial! Tamat riwayat gue kalo gini terus! HELEP!' _umpat Mutsumi dalam hati. Ketika bocah phunk itu lengah dan kecapean dan seorang prajurit yang melihat kesempatan ini hampir saja menebaskan pedsngnya ke Mutsumi, tapi—

**DUAR!**

Tiba-tiba saja, seseorang yang tingginya sekitar 168 cm, memegang _canon spear_ sebagai senjatanya, muncul. Laki-laki paruh baya tersebut menyerang prajurit yang hambir membunuh Mutsumi, menembaki mereka, para prajurit edan bin gendeng itu semua satu-satu dengan _canon spear_ miliknya.

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk menyerah, bocah!" kata laki-laki paruh baya tersebut, tersenyum menyeringai. "Jangan menunjukkan kelemahanmu di depan ku, Ieyasu Tokugawa!" kata Ieyasu dengan penuh bangga.

Belum sempat Ieyasu akan melanjutkan perkataannya, tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki yang kelihatannya sebaya dengan Ieyasu, namun mukanya persis kayak badutnya McDonald (?), bedanya lelaki satu ini warna rambutnya hitam, wajahnya juga lebih _friendly_ dibanding Ronald McDonald, dan lagi kalah jangkungnya—malah bisa dibilang cebol **-ditepok-,** serta bersenjatakan pedang dan kemari berlari menuju Ieyasu dan Mutsumi. "Ieyasu~ Kau jahat sekali, meninggalkanku sendiri! Untung aku bisa menyelamatkan diri.."

"Ah, maafkan aku, Yoshimoto." sahut Ieyasu. "Jika aku tidak lekas, bisa saja pemuda ini kehilangan nyawanya."

"Oh, yasudahlah." Yoshimoto ber-_sigh_ ria. Dan ia menatap Mutsumi. "Ooooh! Ada anak muda! Hei hei, maukah kau bermain kemari denganku, setelah ini?" tanya Yoshimoto penuh harap.

"Gak minat, makasih." Jawab Mutsumi pendek. Sontak aja Yoshimoto langsung manyun bibirnya, _memble_.

"Udahan ah, Yos. Lu ini tiap ketemu bocah, diajak main kemari. Fokus napa ke musuh." Kata Ieyasu kesal. Yoshimoto masih memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Iye, iye. Btw lu manggil nama gue gak enak banget dah." Yoshimoto masih memanyunkan bibirnya, kesel. Mutsumi cuma cengo liat dua orang itu. '_Buset dah, bahasanye gaul amat.. Ini beneran samurai atau bapak-bapak warteg, sih..'_

"Okeh. Kembali ke musuh." Kata Ieyasu, niruin Tukul Arwana. Ia kembali menembaki musuh menggunakan _canon spear_-nya, dengan bantuan Yoshimoto yang menebas musuh satu-persatu dengan pedang dan err.. kemari-nya. Mutsumi ikut-ikutan bertarung, membantu dua orang itu himgga habis dan tinggallah Galena seorang. Namun seperti yang kita tau, Galena adalah seorang prajurit berbadan monster serta raksasa, jadi kemungkinan untuk mengalahkannya cukup tidak meyakinkan.

"Tinggal raksasa ini, cih." desis Ieyasu. "Musou-ku udah habis, belum sempat di-_charge_."

"A-aku juga," kata Yoshimoto terengah-engah.

Ieyasu berhenti sesaat, lalu menoleh ke Mutsumi. "Hey, bocah_, musou-_mu masih penuh?"

"Hah?" Mutsumi kebingungan. "Apaan tuh _musou_?"

Yoshimoto terbelalak. _'Astaga, dia bahkan tak tau apa itu musou..' _

"Itu tenaga dalammu, kekuatan sejati seorang petarung." Jawab Ieyasu. "Gini aja, biar kubimbing saja kau, ikuti kata-kataku. Tarik napas..."

Mutsumi menarik napas.

"Buang.."

Mutsumi ngeden, lalu kentut dikit. _**Bruut.**_

"BUANGNYA LEWAT HIDUNG, BLEKOK!" seru si Ieyasu sambil nutup hidungnya.

"So-sori, Ieyasu-sama." Jawab Mutsumi panik, rada gugup. Ia membuang napasnya perlahan.. dan kembali tarik napas, dan buang. Sesaat dia merasa sedikit aneh..

'_Release the true power of yours..'_

'_Heh? Suara apaan tuh?' _Mutsumi mencoba mencari sumber suara tersebut, tapi tak ada.

'_Release the true power of a warrior.. The power of yours!' _kembali suara itu muncul, tengiang-ngiang di kepala Mutsumi.

Mutsumi bisa merasakan saat ini tubuhnya hangat, karena dipenuhi tenaga yang disebut _musou_ itu. Ia menyeringai, dan memegang _scythe_ miliknya erat-erat, dan berlari menuju Galena dengan cepat. "TAMAT RIWAYAT LO SEKARANG!" teriaknya.

_**MUSOU MODE ON! MUTSUMI KANZATO!**_

Bocah phunk itu tubuhnya diselumti cahaya terang, dan Ia menghantamkan scythe-nya ke tanah, mengeluarkan pusaran tenaga _musou_ yang sangat kuat juga disertai petir, menyebabkan Galena terlempar ke atas. Mutsumi lalu loncat ke atas, dan menghajar Galena tanpa ampun menggunakan scythe-nya, hingga Galena kehilangan kesadarannya dan terpelanting jatuh.

"W-wow. Musou-nya kuat sekali.." Yoshimoto berdecak kagum. Ieyasu hanya terdiam sambil menatap takjub Mutsumi.

"Heh. Jangan pernah meremehkanku. Aku cukup kuat untuk membuatmu kesakitan, raksasa." Kata Mutsumi pelan. Lalu ia berjalan menuju Ieyasu dan Yoshimoto.

"Kau hebat juga, bocah. Kita berhasil menaklukkan _canon fortress_ ini." Ieyasu menepuk pundak Mutsumi.

"Ya, ya! Kalau begitu, ayo kita bantu Liu Bei dan istrinya sekarang!" kata Yoshimoto riang. Mutsumi mengangguk.

_**MUTSUMI KANZATO, IEYASU TOKUGAWA, AND YOSHIMOTO IMAGAWA HAS SEIZED CANON FORTRESS ON EAST! (SFX: WAAAA!)**_

-Chizuru's side-

Chizuru juga berlari dengan cepatnya, setiap ada musuh yang mencoba menyentuh dirinya, ia sikat sampe ko'it alias pingsan. Ia terlihat begitu bersemangat, mukanya berseri-seri. "Aaah, paling tidak ini menyenangkan!" katanya gembira. "Haru dan Mutsumi aja bisa, masa aku engga?"

Ketika cewek itu akhirnya tiba di depan gerbang _canon fortress_, yang anehnya tidak ada tim _defense_, hendak masuk ke dalam, tiba-tiba ia mendengar raungan kesakitan milik seseorang.

"**GUWAAAAAKH!"**

'Huh? Suara siapa itu?' Chizuru berputar arah, dan mencari sumber suara tersebut. Dan cewek itu melihat seorang _general_ yang diserang oleh seorang ninja bermuka seram. General yang sepertinya ia kenal itu terkapar di tanah, hampir pingsan. _'Itu.. Itu Zhao Yun! Salah satu dari the Five Tiger General-nya kerajaan Shu! Dan itu.. Kotaro Fuma! Gue perlah liat di buku sejarah!' _kata Chizuru dalam hati. _'Gue harus tolong Zhao Yun!'_

"Tamatlah riwayatmu, Zhao Yun. Aku, Kotaro Fuma akan menghabisimu." Kata Fuma, tersenyum licik, dan akan menusuk Zhao Yun dengan _shuriken_ yang cukup tajam.

Chizuru mengangkat kedua chakram miliknya, dan membidiknya ke Kotaro Fuma dengan kencang, dengan teknik chakram memutar.

"Hng..? Kayaknya aku denger suara senjata yang dilempar.." kata ninja bermuka seram itu pelan, masih fokus terhadap musuh di depannya. Dan...

**SWOSH! **Kotaro Fuma yang asik bertarung dengan Zhao Yun akhirnya terpelanting jauh dan langsung ko'it seketika. Lalu ia menangkap kedua chakramnya kembali, tersenyum puas.

"Yes!" kata Chizuru girang. Ia berlari ke arah Zhao Yun dan menolongnya. "General, anda tidak apa-apa?" Chizuru mengulurkan tangannya, untuk membantu Zhao Yun berdiri.

"Akh, aku tidak apa-apa.. Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu." Zhao Yun meraih tangan Chizuru dan mencoba berdiri. Zhao Yun menatap Chizuru dengan tatapan bingung. "Hei, aku tak pernah melihatmu.. Apa jangan-jangan kau yang dibilang Master Liu Bei, tim _reinforcement_? Nona Chizuru Sashihara?"

"Hmm, mungkin. Akh, hampir lupa! Saya harus bergegas untuk menguasai _canon fortress_ di selatan!" kata Chiru panik, lalu menjitak kepalanya sendiri, berlari meninggalkan Zhao Yun.

"Tu-Tunggu." kata Zhao Yun, dan Chizuru menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh ke Zhao Yun. "Aku ikut bersamamu." ujar Zhao Yun sambil memegang _spear_ miliknya.

"Oooh, okay!" Chizuru mengangguk. "Ayo!"

Dan keduanya pun berlari cepat, sangat cepat. Ahirnya, Chizuru dan Zhao Yun sudah tiba di dalam _canon fortress_, dan sama seperti Haru dan Mutsumi, dia juga dikepung banyak prajurit jadian-jadian, dengan tambahan, tiba-tiba saja pintu gerbang canon fortress tertutup, sehingga Chizuru dan Zhao Yun terjebak di dalam.

"Jebakan!" kata Zhao Yun kesal. "Pantas tidak ada tim _defense _di pintunya tadi!"

"Mau jebakan atau engga, kita harus menang!" Memegang chakram miliknya dengan kuat, Chizuru berteriak dan menghabisi satu persatu prajurit tersebut, tanpa ada ketakutan sedikitpun. Zhao Yun mengayunkan spear miliknya, menghabisi musuh dengan cepat dan mematikan. Tapi, jumlah yang tidak seimbang menyebabkan Chizuru dan Zhao Yun kehilangan tenaga dan fokus lama kelamaan.

"Ugh.. Gaada habisnya.." Chizuru mengusap dahinya yang keringatan, kecapean. Napasnya tak teratur, serta mukanya pucat pasi.

Boomslang—prajurit yang menjadi pemimpin tim ambush di canon fortress itu, terbahak-bahak. "BWAHAHAHAHA! Hanya itu kemampuan kalian, manusia?" Boomslang meludah ke tanah, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Ternyata _The Five Tiger General_ itu tidak ada apa-apanya! Lemah!"

Zhao Yun mendesis kesal, hendak menghajar Boomslang, tapi dihentikan Chizuru. "Udah, biarin aja. Kita urus yang ini dulu, _general_." ujarnya pelan.

Boomslang kembali meludah ke tanah, dan tertawa lagi. "Dan kau, cewek murahan!" katanya menunjuk ke Chizuru. **"KAU LEMAH DAN MEMBOSANKAN!"**

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Daaaaaaaaaaaannnnn... Hening. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Chizuru diselimuti aura menyeramkan.

"Kau bilang.. aku.. lemah? Lemah?" kata Chizuru pelan, dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Err.. Chizuru?" kata Zhao Yun bingung. Dan tiba-tiba saja mata Chizuru berapi-rapi.

"**KAMPRET LU YA! BILANGIN GUE LEMAH! MAIN KITA, HAYOK!"** kata Chizuru garang, lalu tiba-tiba sebuah suara terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

'_Release the true power of a warrior.. The power—'_

"BERISIK LU! GUE UDAH TAU ITU! MUSOU KAN?' bentak Chizuru kepada suara 'itu' dengan galaknya.

'_NYANTE SIKIT NAPA? GUE KAN CUMA BILANG GITU DOANG!' _balas suara 'itu', gak kalah galaknya. Buset.

"EGEPE! EH LU DASAR TENTARA JADI-JADIAN KAMPRET!' Chizuru yang esmosi, eh emosi melotot ke arah Boomslang. "SINI! LAPANGAN KOSONG NIH!"

_**MUSOU MODE ON! CHIZURU SASHIHARA!**_

Tubuh Chizuru bercahaya terang, dan cewek itu menatap Boomslang dengan penuh amarah. Ia melemparkan kedua chakramnya ke arah yang berlawanan, dan kedua chakram miliknya itu menghabisi para musuh satu-per-satu, tak ada yang kelewatan. Dan ia menatap Boomslang dengan tajam, setajam silet. (ini jadi promosi acara dah gue..)

"Tinggal elu ye." Chizuru tersenyum mengerikan. Lalu ia berlari menuju Boomslang, secepat cheetah. "HEAAAAAAH!"

Dan..

**DUAGH!**

Chizuru menendang Boomslang tepat di daerah vitalnya, alias 'anu'-nya. Alias, titi**-peep- **(demi keamanan, author menyensor kata-kata biadab.) Dan Boomslang lansung klepek-klepek di lantai, kayak cacing kepanasan, terus pingsan. Zhao Yun ber-mangap ria. _'Ajegile, ini cewek ngeri banget.. Hiii!'_

Beberapa menit kemudian, Chizuru kembali ke dirinya semula. "Hng? General, muka anda kok pucat?" tanya Chizuru polos. Zhao Yun nge-_facepalm_ ria. "Err, tak apa.. Aku cuma terkesan dengan skill _musou_-mu, itu aja." dusta Zhao Yun. Chizuru menatap Zhao Yun dengan tatapan curiga.

"Uh, baiklah." Kata Chizuru setengah kesal. "Yap, semua _canon fortress_ telah dikuasai!" katanya riang.

Zhao Yun mengangguk. "Ya, dan sekarang kita harus membantu tuan Liu Bei dan nona Shang Xiang!"

"Okaaaaay!"

_**CHIZURU SASHIHARA AND ZHAO YUN HAS SEIZED CANON FORTRESS ON SOUTH! (SFX: WAAAA!)**_

-Liu Bei's side-

Liu Bei dan isterinya, Sun Shang Xiang, masih asik melayani para musuh dengan berani di tengah-tengah medan pertempuran. "Shang Xiang, kau tampak bersemangat sekali!"

Shang Xiang tersenyum riang. "Heheh, aku hanya senang bisa bertarung bersamamu, tuan Liu Bei!"

Liu Bei mengangguk, lalu kembali menyayat satu persatu musuh yang ia lihat. Tiba-tiba, seorang _messenger_ datang kepadanya dengan tergopoh-gopoh. "Tuan Liu Bei! Nona Chizuru dan Zhao Yun telah berhasil menguasai canon fortress di selatan!"

"Baiklah! Kita bisa memulai pergerakan kita kembali! _Messenger_, beritahukan kepada seluruh unit untuk bergerak kembali!" seru Liu Bei. "Kepung Da Ji yang saat ini berada di fortress persembunyiannya!"

"Ya, Tuan!" kata sang _messenger_ dengan penuh hormat, membungkuk pada Liu Bei, dan berlari untuk memberitahukan pesan Liu Bei terhadap unit-unit lainnya. Liu Bei menoleh ke Shang Xiang. "Shang Xiang, ayo kita segera ke tempat persembunyian Da Ji!"

"Baik, tuanku!" kata Shang Xiang, mengangguk. Dan mereka berdua berlari bersama, menuju tempat persembunyian Da Ji.

-Haru and Ina's side-

"Ina.. Sekarang, kita pergi ke tempat orang yang bernama Da Ji, kan?" tanya Haru ke Ina. "Di mana?"

"Hmmm, yaaa." sahut Ina. "Tempat persembunyian Da Ji ada di tengah-tengah lokasi.. Ayo!"

Haru mengangguk. Baru saja ia akan berlari, tiba-tiba—

"Haru! Ina-sama!" Mutsumi mengejar Haru dan Ina, dibelakangnya ada Ieyasu dan Yoshimoto. "Akhirnya ketemu kalian.."

"Oh, haiii." Kata Haru datar. "Eh? Lu sama Ieyasu-sama dan Yoshimoto-sama, Mut?"

"Iye, sama mereka tadi. Btw lu manggil nama gue gak enak banget, emangnye gue marmut apa?" gerutu Mutsumi. Ina langsung tertawa ngakak, sedangkan Haru malah nyengir lebar.

Ieyasu dan Yoshimoto saling menoleh, dan sweatdropped lagi. "_Deja Vu_.. _It must be fate_.." ujar keduanya bersamaan.

"Eh, btw, mana Chizu?" Haru baru nyadar kalo Chizuru belom muncul dari tadi.

Belum Mutsumi sempat jawab, tiba-tiba orangnya muncul, bersama Zhao Yun. "Oii! Gue di sini!" ujar Chizuru. Zhao Yun cuma diem aja, dengan tampang _facepalm_.

"Yosh! Chizuru udah dateng! Dan ini.. siapa?" tanya Haru sambil nunjuk ke Zhao Yun.

"Oh, ini Zhao Yun. Salah satu bawahan Liu Bei yang paling setia." kata Ieyasu, menepuk pundak Zhao Yun.

Haru ber-ooooh ria, lalu mengangguk. "Wokeh deh. Sekarang kita ngapain?"

"Eh? Bukannya kita harus segera mengepung tempat persembunyian Da Ji?" sahut Yoshimoto dengan muka badutnya yang sesuatu.. banget

"Aiya! Yoshimoto-sama benar! Ayo, kita harus bergegas!" kata Ina setengah memaksa.

"Ina benar." Ieyasu mengelus janggutnya, mengangguk.

Yoshimoto mengangkat tangannya, "YOSH! Ayo sekarang!"

Chizuru, Haru, Mutsumi, Ina, Ieyasu, Yoshimoto, dan Zhao Yun berlari menuju tempat persembunyian Da Ji, dengan kecepatan penuh. Musuh banyak mengincar mereka, tapi dengan cepat bisa mereka atasi. _Finally_, mereka tiba di _fortress_ persembunyian Da Ji yang tertutup rapat pintu-pintunya. Zhao Yun melihat Liu Bei dan Sun Shang Xiang, menghampiri mereka. "Tuanku! Anda tak apakah?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Aku tak apa, Zilong. Hanya saja-" Liu Bei mendecak kesal. "Da Ji menutup pintu _fortress _persembunyiannya, dan susah sekali untuk dibuka.

Ekspresi kesal dan kecewa muncul di muka Chizuru, Haru, Mutsumi, Yoshimoto, Ina, Ieyasu, dan Zhao Yun. Bagaimana enggak kesel – kalau musuh mereka malah menutup pintu _fortress _persembunyiannya.

"Jiah, ini mah namanya main petak umpet." Ieyasu ber-sweatdropped, disertai anggukan dari Yoshimoto.

"Yah, pintunya ditutup!" Haru mencibir kesel. "Cemen ah si Da Ji ini. Masa' kayak gitu ditakutin? Ih, jijay gue."

**DUAGH!**

Da Ji menonjok dinding _fortress_ persembunyiannya, hingga bergetar. Menggigit bibirnya – tak peduli bahwa bibirnya terluka. Meskipun jauh, ia mendengar sindiran Haru. Telinga Da Ji memang tajam – setajam silet, cihuy, bukan promosi acara lho.

"Pret. Kampret. Ngeremehin banget itu orang. Saya? Cemen? Bleh, dari Hongkong!" kata Da Ji geram.

Da Ji menendang siapapun yang muncul di hadapannya, gak peduli walaupun itu prajurit dari tentaranya. Ia kesal, kesal sekali. Baru kali ini ada orang ngeremehin dia selain Taigong Wang, catet itu.

Perempuan siluman itu mendengus, dan memanggil salah satu prajuritnya. Sepertinya memerintahkan sesuatu, tapi author dengan liciknya menyensor pembicaraan mereka, jadi yang kedengeran cuma_ "." _dan _"." _Suaranya persis kayak tape recorder yang udah rusak.

Setelah prajurit itu membungkuk padanya, dan pergi, ia tersenyum, lalu bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Inilah saatnya untuk melepaskan senjata terbesarku. Khu khu khu."

xxxxx

"Tuanku!" seorang messenger muncul, dengan raut panik, menghampiri Liu Bei. "Unit Dong Zhuo telah tiba!" katanya panik.

"Apa?" sahut Liu Bei, terlihat berang. Lalu ia mengepalkan tangannya, tapi Shang Xiang memegang erat tangan Liu Bei, seraya mengisyaratkan bahwa kemarahan tidak akan ada gunanya. Liu Bei mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"Dong Zhuo.. Ini kabar buruk. Terutama untuk gadis-gadis seperti kita." Ina menelan ludah.

Chizuru mengangkat alisnya, "Kenapa?"

"Dia itu – predator wanita. Tiap wanita cantik yang dia liat – bakal ia tangkap."

Haru dan Chizuru ikut-ikutan nelen ludah. Predator wanita, alias mata keranjang. Tamatlah riwayat Shang Xiang, Ina, Chizuru, dan Haru.

"Tenang saja!" Yoshimoto tersenyum semangat. "Aku akan melindungi kalian-"

"**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **sebuah gelak tawa tiba-tiba terdengar. Yap, bencana pun tiba – Dong Zhuo. Semua menoleh ke arah Dong Zhuo. Pria dengan perutnya yang sangat subur (baca: buncit plus gendut), telah muncul. Tertawa-tawa sambil mengibaskan _tyrant sword_-nya, ia memandang ke Liu Bei dkk dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Hei, hei, kalian. AKAN KUHANCURKAN! Dan-oooh!" Mata Dong Zhuo terbelalak melihat Ina, Haru, Chizuru, dan Shang Xiang. "Cewek cakep! Asik! Sini yuk~ main ama abang ganteng!" Dong Zhuo ber-TP ria. Alias, tebar pesona.. Ew.

"Najis." Haru bergidik. "Umur lo berapa, ngaku-ngaku abang ganteng? Udah jenggotan ama kelebihan lemak gitu."

"Tak sudi sama orang kayak lu." tambah Chizuru.

"Kita tuh beda kasta!" Shang Xiang ikut-ikutan.

"Dasar kamseupay. Kampung sekali, udik dan payah." Ina berkata pedas, lalu kibas poni.

Dong Zhuo langsung patah hati, kecewa, kesel, pokoknya perasaannya kayak permen nano-nano. Manis, asem, pahit, jadi satu. "Kalian.. Akan kuculik!" ujar Dong Zhuo geram. "Tentaraku, hancurkan mereka semua, khusus yang cewek.. tangkap." Dong Zhuo menjilat bibirnya yang kering, menatap cewek-cewek itu dengan pandangan napsu.

Sesaat kemudian, Liu Bei dkk sudah dikepung prajurit Dong Zhuo. Tidak ada celah sedikitpun – untuk kabur. Liu Bei frustasi, kepalanya pusing. Begitu juga yang lainnya, panik.

Chizuru memejamkan matanya. _'Jika saja ada yang menyelamatkan kami..'_

**SHIIIING!**

Sebuah cahaya muncul, berkilau sekali. Dan seorang lelaki berambut putih, yang memegang _fishing rod_ muncul di depan Liu Bei dkk.

"Jangan takut – Aku telah mendengar permohonanmu." Ia tersenyum dengan tenang ke arah Chizuru. "Izinkan saya membantu kalian." Lelaki itu mengayunkan _fishing rod_ miliknya, dan sebuah umpan berbentu bola raksasa, menghancurkan prajurit Dong Zhuo, semuanya. Mulutnya menggumamkan sesuatu, dan tiba-tiba saja, tubuh Dong Zhuo diselimuti api – dan menghilang begitu saja.

Hening.

Raut keterkejutan muncul di muka Liu Bei dkk. Lelaki misterius itu memperkenalkan dirinya. "Nama saya Taigong Wang, seorang _**mystic**_."

"Mystic?" Ieyasu bergumam. "Oh – begitu."

"Terima kasih atas bantuan anda, Master Taigong Wang." Kata Liu Bei sopan. "Kami sangat terbantu."

Taigong Wang tersenyum, lalu sebuah cahaya muncul kembali, kali ini seorang kakek-kakek. Ia berjalan, dan berdiri di samping Taigong Wang. "Senang bisa bertemu kalian kembali." Katanya pelan.

"Master Zuo Ci!" Zhao Yun terkejut, lalu membungkuk padanya. Ina, Ieyasu, Yoshimoto, Shang Xiang, bahkan Liu Bei sendiri tampak sangat menghormati kakek tua itu.

"Hei, siapa dia?" bisik Haru, menyenggol Chizuru dan Mutsumi.

Chizuru mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah."

"Baiklah, cukup basa basinya." Zuo Ci berdehem. "Sekarang, Taigong Wang-"

"Kau tak perlu memerintahkanku, Zuo Ci." Taigong Wang mengibaskan tangannya. Mulutnya kembali menggumamkan sesuatu, sebuah mantra, dan..

**BRAK!**

Ajaib. Pintu _fortress_ persembunyian Da Ji terbuka. Dan dari jauh – Liu Bei dkk bisa melihat Da Ji, yang baru menyadari, bahwa pintu _fortress_ miliknya telah terbuka lebar.

"Apa-Siapa yang membukanya?" Da Ji shock, kelihatan frustasi. Matanya melihat ke arah Taigong Wang dan Zuo Ci. "Oh pantas – kalianlah yang membukanya!" kata Da Ji geram.

"Sekarang, semua unit – kepung Da Ji!" Liu Bei memerintahkan semua unitnya, dan mereka semua mengepungi Da Ji, bersama Taigong Wang dan Zuo Ci.

Da Ji terlihat panik, mendapati dirinya telah dikepung pasukan koalisi Shu - Ieyasu Tokugawa - Yoshimoto Imagawa. Tambahan, pasukan Taigong Wang dan Zuo Ci. Lengkap sudah.

"Hah." Da Ji meludah. "Baik – aku menyerah. Tapi bukan berarti aku menyerahkan diriku pada kalian!" Da Ji menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu membuka sebuah portal gelap, dan menghilang. Liu Bei dkk berusaha mencegah pelariannya, tapi terlambat.

"Sial." gerutu Zhao Yun.

"Kita sudah berusaha.." kata Chizuru.

"Tapi gagal." tambah Haru, tersenyum pahit.

"Yah, paling tidak kita sudah berusaha." hibur Mutsumi, merangkul kedua temannya.

"Aku tak menyangka.. Rencanaku gagal." Taigong Wang mendecak kesal. Zuo Ci hanya terdiam.

"Paling tidak – kemenangan ini berada di tangan kita." kata Liu Bei, berbesar hati. "Mari kita rayakan kemenangan ini – di main camp kita."

Ieyasu menarik napas. "Yah, kita harus merayakannya. Semua berkat 3 orang ini." Ieyasu mengerling ke arah Mutsumi, Haru, dan Chizuru.

"Tambahan, para mystic ini juga." sahut Ina.

Yoshimoto memainkan kemari miliknya. "Hiyaa! Ayo kita rayakan!"

Semuanya mengangguk, meskipun lelah dan mereka gagal menangkap Da Ji, kemenangan berada di tangan mereka. Bagaimana nasib Mutsumi, Haru, dan Chizuru? Apa tujuan para mystic? Dan apa yang akan dilakukan tentara koalisi selanjutnya? Apa kabarnya Aoi, Ai, Amaya, dan Hikaru? Segalanya akan di jelaskan di chap selanjutnya. STAY TUNED! JANGAN LUPA RNR!


End file.
